


[Podfic] Technically, or, Another Humorous Interlude Between Epics

by aethel, blackglass, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Author Summary: The Rift has a sense of humour and is not afraid to use it.





	[Podfic] Technically, or, Another Humorous Interlude Between Epics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Technically, or, Another Humorous Interlude Between Epics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719270) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



[](https://soundcloud.com/user-866420183/technically-or-another-humorous-interlude)

Cast:

Jack Harkness: ladyofmisrule  
Ianto Jones: blackglass  
Gwen Cooper: wingedwords  
Teyla: silverandblue  
Ronon: reenajenkins  
Rodney: schmaylor  
John Sheppard: aethel  
Narrator: secretsofluftnarp

Cover Art by aethel

Length: 3 min 39s  
File size: 3.1 mb

[](https://soundcloud.com/user-866420183/technically-or-another-humorous-interlude)[Download or stream here](https://soundcloud.com/user-866420183/technically-or-another-humorous-interlude/s-R0iBr).


End file.
